With Solace, At Least
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: Who was America talking to? First Hetalia fanfiction. Enjoy!


**Meh first Hetalia fanfic story... hope I did this right...**

* * *

"Dude, I hate World Conferences. Nothing ever gets done, England always belittles me about my low economy, then France comes in with - OMIGOSH. You should've seen what he did today! Okay so I was just eating these little chocolate gummi things, it was break time by the way and I totally forgot my lunch at the hotel, yo ~"

America heaved in a sigh then shuddered.

"So, I was eating these candy things that tasted like rubber apples when suddenly I hear France's laughter. Oh. You've never heard him laugh have you? Well it's like a villain laugh dude! He goes like HON HON HON or whatever and its TOTALLY CREEPY!"

A cool wind breezed through the night, America blinked a couple of times as he watched the lights of London come alive in the nocturne. He breathed and grimaced as he remembered the fresh memory.

"Anyways, so I hear him laughing and I'm looking everywhere dude, and I don't see him. Then I look down, like in between my legs, and THERE HE IS. He's like just laughing with this pedo smile on his face just centimeters away from my crotch, bro! Of course I didn't freak out or anything. THE HERO never freaks out! And I know what you're thinking but I didn't run away either! Dude ~ don't look at me like that. I didn't hurt him or anything... but maybe when I got up IN A RUSH TO GET BACK TO THE MEETING I may have accidentally hit him in the chin... with my knee. ACCIDENTALLY."

America grinned and chuckled at the refreshing memory.

"Oh dude, you don't want to hear about what went on in the conference. Trust me. NOTHING HAPPENED. It was just the usual shit, Afghanistan got on my case again about my soldiers in his country. I mean, I was actually telling him... _trying_ to tell him about the deal my boss was proposing but he was all like 'you're lying' and blah blah blah... Then China was going on about my debt him. I told you what happened last time, right? Dude, I thought I did... ugh, I don't want to talk about that anyways..."

America suddenly burst out laughing. He held onto the rails of his room balcony with one hand and grabbed his gut with the other as if he were in pain.

"Sorry! I'm cutting you out of the joke here! But at the conference... and you won't believe this but North Korea kept poking me and I was telling him to stop, and then he said 'no' and I was like 'holy shit'." America laughed even harder. He swayed to one side and held on even tighter to the guard rail like it was his life line. "Dude, do you know how much room service cost here?"

As silence followed right after America's question, the nation leaned against the cold metal of the rails, shivers ran through his clothed and exposed flesh but America didn't take notice to the cold conditions his body was warning him of.

"So... back to the conference. When it was my turn to speak I totally had my notes ready and everything. Okay to simplify this, I was talking about this way to get my people back their jobs NOT LIKE MY ECONOMIES IN THE DUMP OR ANYTHING, then China interrupted and continued to mention my "debt" and his industries and all..."

America sighed. His grin faltered and fell into depression. Blue, blue eyes looked up at the darkness above and gazed at the one light in the sky, America's sad smile suddenly made him aware that he had stopped talking. The American sighed and said, "At least you listen to me. You don't interrupt either, or insult me or my ideas, and you're always there."

America stared at the moon. And the moon stared back, unwavering. The silence between the nation and the planet made the air sizzle with tension until finally, America yawned and blinked tiredly.

"Aw man. I'm exhausted, and I still have to go to the next conference in the morning. I'm going to bed dude. 'Night!"

And the lunar planet wished him a lukewarm sleep at least, that's what America interpreted as he waited and waited a few seconds for at least a voice - _anyone's_ voice - to wish him off to bed. Finally, America came to the realization that no one was there and shut the balcony door. As America passed out on the bed to lie in slumberland by himself, his skin trembled and teeth chattered at the cold slowly eating away at his body.

* * *

**Did I do this right? America does seem lonesome at times... :) Review please? **

**Interesting fact: Why "debt" was quoted was because America owns most of the national debt to itself. China only owns at least 1.3 trillion of the debt while America owns 9.4 trillion of it, the rest of the debt belongs to other nations like Canada, Mexico, United Kingdom, and India.**


End file.
